Maintenant et à jamais
by manelor
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une fille banale, Ginny, couchant sur le papier les mots qu'elle n'a jamais su dire ... "Vous croyez me connaitre ? ... Vous avez tords" OS


**Salut tout le monde ! Oui bon je vous avoue que de me voir écrire un OS et qui plus est une lettre, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je tenais ce soir à rendre un petit hommage à la personne qui me supportes depuis plus d'un an maintenant. C'est une personne qui m'a toujours soutenue et sans qui je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais dans mes moments de blues ..**

**Sous le nom de Littlebattle sur le site, je tenais à lui dédier cette lettre comme un avant-gout de cadeau d'anniversaire très très en avance, pour lui dire que je l'aime et que je serais toujours là pour elle. Le titre de cet OS parle de lui-même...**

**Bienvenue dans l'univers féerique d'une amitié magnifique**

**Oo°oO**

**Maintenant et à jamais ...**

Bonjour Ron,

Je ne sais par où commencer, alors je ne commencerais que par ce qui me vient spontanément à l'esprit. Je croyais me connaître, mais on a tous tendance à ne croire que ce que l'on veut au lieu de chercher la vérité. Vous croyez tous que vous me connaissez bien. Tu crois que tu me connais bien, mais c'est faux. Tu ne sais pas non plus de quoi je suis capable. Tu me vois seulement comme une personne sympathique qui sait ce qu'elle fait, comme une personne aimante, gentille et douce. Mais tu as tord. Vous avez tous tords.

Je ne serais pas toujours sûre de moi, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour améliorer les choses. Lorsque je ferais une erreur parce que, soyons réalistes, tout le monde en fait, je te promets que je te demanderai ton aide. Je ne peux pas accomplir cette tâche toute seule. Je sais que je ne la demande pas souvent, peut-être par fierté, surement par orgueil, mais je te promets que je m'améliore, car j'évolue. On évolue tous au cours de la vie.

Si tu prends le risque de me suivre, nous pourrons faire de grandes choses ensembles, j'en suis sûre. Si tu prends le risque de te retourner et d'enfin me regarder dans les yeux, tu verras que je suis sincère. Je te promets que si tu crois en moi, je trouverai le courage de m'élever à la hauteur de tes rêves et de tes espoirs.

John fitzgerald Kennedy a dit un jour que le courage est un flamboyant mélange de triomphe et de tragédie. Un Homme doit faire son devoir, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences pour lui, quels que soient les obstacles, quels qu'en soient les risques et les pressions qu'il subit. C'est là la base de ce qu'on appelle la moralité.

Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire, et encore moi pour faire passer des choses et des messages clairs par écrit,alors j'ai choisi d'emprunter une phrase à un vrai poète, William Shakespeare : « L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il fane s'il se trouve que son objet s'éloigne. Quand la vie devient dure, quand les choses changent, le vrai amour reste inchangé. ». Quand je te regarde, toi, je me sens confiante. Quand je vous vois vous dans la rue, souriant et heureux, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. C'est pas facile à expliquer mais, tous, vous donnez de l'espoir. J'ose à peine parler de votre bonheur à voix haute, parce que si la vie se rend compte de ce qu'elle vous a donné, j'ai peur qu'elle essaie de vous le reprendre … Et ce serait dommage. Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu d'espoir pour tenir. On a tous besoin de sentir que quelque fois la vie est merveilleuse et qu'avec la bonne personne, elle peut l'être pour toujours.

Je parle de l'amour, mais que connais-je vraiment de l'amour à 17 ans ? Que connais-je vraiment de la vie en fait ? Le jour où l'on quitte officiellement le refuge de l'école, pour commercer notre vraie vie, qu'en est-il vraiment de cette vie ? Quand on rentre dans le monde, qu'est-ce qui importe le plus ? Les choses qu'on crée ? Les choses que nous avons accomplis ? Les récompenses que nous avons gagné ? La personne qu'on est quand on perd et qu'on échoue ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important en fin de compte ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris ça, à croire que je deviens folle.

Dans cette vie, on se pose souvent cette question : qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait devenir et comment le deviendrions-nous ? Je me rappelle d'une citation de William Shakespeare, encore une fois … Mais je trouve qu'elle résume un peu tout. « Les affaires humaines ont leurs marées, qui, saisies au moment du flux, conduisent à la fortune ; l'occasion manquée, tout le voyage de la vie se poursuit au milieu des bas-fonds et des misères. En ce moment, la mer est pleine et nous sommes à flot : il faut prendre le courant tandis qu'il nous est favorable, ou perdre toutes nos chances ». Je crois que cette citation signifie que … la vie fait mal et qu'elle est courte. Les opportunités sont rares. Il faut être vigilant et les protéger de l'extérieur, de tous les dangers de l'extérieur. Je ne parle pas forcément des opportunités de réussite, mais aussi de celle qui s'apparente au rire, à la joie et aux merveilles de la vie, tout simplement.

Il faut se rappeler que la vie ne nous doit rien. En fait, je pense que ce serait tout le contraire en fait. Et si on y croit, si on y croit vraiment, alors nous pourrons vraiment avancer.

Pourquoi j'ai écris cette lettre et dans quel intérêt je te l'envoi à toi, je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que j'avais besoin de coucher toutes mes interrogations sur le papier, juste une fois, pour que je ne devienne pas vraiment la folle qu'ils prétendent que je suis en train de devenir tous autant qu'ils sont. Ce que je n'avouerai jamais, c'est que j'ai peur. Oui peur. Peur de perdre ce qui m'est cher, et de ne jamais les revoir. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, cette peur de l'abandon ne m'a jamais quitté, comme si en permanence j'avais besoin d'être rassurée que les gens emprisonnés jalousement dans mon cœur le resteront pour toujours. Toujours existe-t-il ? Pour moi oui, car s'il n'y avait pas de toujours il n'y aurait plus d'espoir. Alors oui je crois …

Je ne sais pas si c'est un « Adieu », un « Au revoir » ou un « A bientôt », mais je te souhaite vraiment tout le bonheur possible, car tu le mérites.

Avec tout mon amour,

Ta sœur qui t'aime.

**Oo°oO**

**Je dédis cette lettre à ma soeur de coeur, Angie... J'espère que cela vous aura plu**

**Gros bisous **

**Manelor**


End file.
